


fire around the corner

by ayykaashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, flames AU where ones life force is seen in flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: While Akashi was known for being prideful, absolute and sometimes terrifying, he knew that this time, he was at fault. Sure, the other guy could have come the same time he did, but he had a point—his briefcase smashed down on his cake, which was there first. He looked to the side and saw some papers with icing on them, which could be the other’s paperwork—and he knew just how troublesome paperwork can be, which kind of made him feel sympathetic with him. Not to mention, the other’s flames were leaking in something negative, which Akash could already tell was not the norm for him.That didn’t help him stop getting annoyed at the other’s tone, though, but he had his manners and pride.--Kuroko and Akashi meet in the most unconventional way, and get along in almost the same way. Bonded by vanilla pastries, sunflowers, flames, and an Akashi who knows what he wants, Kuroko is pretty done, but pretty...more than okay, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slAMS DOOR HI HAPPY WHITE DAY [SOPHIA!!](http://123coolkitten.tumblr.com/) (idk if i can post your last name so yes hi) iM SORRY IF THIS ISNT AS AU AS YOU WANTED UFSDHSHVSJD tfw u have exams rip us all bUT THANK U SO MUCH FOR UR DRAWING THIS IS INSPIRED ISH FROM THAT AAAAA <3 <3 <3 i hope u like this and ur so precious im c RY  
> slightly inspired by khr heheheeh // happy white day to all!!

On the corner of 11th Avenue and 15th Street was a quaint little café and flower shop. It used to be two different areas of the building, but when the owners decided to get married, they agreed to make the coffee shop feature some fresh blooms as well, while the other flowers were exported for certain events and functions. The cafe was once so small, but with two owners, a side business, and many dedicated patrons, the little shop slowly grew until it featured a second floor.

The café has gone through different name changes, but many were glad when it finally reverted back to its first and original name, “The Corner.”

Akashi has been a patron of The Corner ever since his middle school days. Back then, the café was in the beginning of blooming, and seeing it now, one January day ten years later, made him feel nostalgic.

The doors have changed from the wooden double doors into the current semi-transparent glass double doors, he noted. However, when he pushed the doors and made his way inside, the feeling of home and ten years back made him relax just a little bit more.

The wooden counter where people were to order has been upgraded a bit to look more modern and longer. The menu selection above the workers’ heads remained mostly the same, with the chalkboard aesthetic prevailing over some of the printed words. The chairs were still wooden, but newer, and the flowers being sold at the side of the entrance remained beautiful, with a bit more people than before. The biggest difference, in his opinion, was the black staircase that led to the new second floor.

Red eyes scanned through the place, noticing how it was a bit more spacious—could be the bigger lot, he supposed, or the better interior designing—and how there was quite the number of people. Different bundles of life forces— _flames_ —were in the area, mingling together as their people did. However, it wasn’t as crowded as other mainstream cafes, and that was what made Akashi treat this place as his favorite café.

He spotted two empty chairs by the windows. He first made his way to the counter and ordered his classic drink—a cup of black coffee—then made his way to his desired spot. He set his briefcase down on the table first, ignoring the strange sound that came with his act, then sat on the wooden chair to wait for his drink.

Suddenly, a soft voice took him out of his relief.

“Excuse me, but your briefcase just squished my cake.”

Akashi blinked for a while to regain his composure, and looked up slowly to meet blue eyes staring at him in slight annoyance. He blinked, forcing his features to remain neutral, or something like it. However, his flames must have flickered in his eyes, based on the other’s expression.“Since when were you here, sir?”

The other male, who had a headful of hair as blue as his eyes and slim fingers holding onto a glass of a milkshake, blinked back. Akashi faintly noticed flames flicker in his eyes as well. “Before you did, considering your briefcase smashed down onto my cake.” He paused. “Which lead to some of the icing spreading elsewhere.”

Akashi felt a vein throb, but ignored it. This guy sure was blunt. Or rude. Or both. “I apologize,” he said, giving a brief bow, “I can pay for it if you’d like, or get you a new one.”

“I’d appreciate if you can get me a new one, then,” the other replied, taking a sip from his drink, “And some tissues, please.”

While Akashi was known for being prideful, absolute and sometimes terrifying, he knew that this time, he was at fault. Sure, the other guy could have come the same time he did, but he had a point—his briefcase smashed down on his cake, which was there first. He looked to the side and saw some papers with icing on them, which could be the other’s paperwork—and he knew just how troublesome paperwork can be, which kind of made him feel sympathetic with him. Not to mention, the other’s flames were _leaking_ in something negative, which Akash could already tell was not the norm for him.

That didn’t help him stop getting annoyed at the other’s tone, though, but he had his manners and pride.

“Of course,” Akashi replied smoothly, “If you’ll excuse me.”

He stood up and ignored the slurping sounds of the other and his milkshake. Akashi made his way to the counter and when he was face to face with the cashier, he asked, "I'd like a slice of vanilla cake, please."

The cashier nodded at his order and tapped his order into her computer. "Anything else, sir?"

Akashi shook his head, and gave a small smile to the girl. "That would be all, yes," he paused, "Ah, but please name the order for my companion."

"Companion?" The girl asked. "Who is she?"

He paid no mind to the slight deflation in the girl's voice. "Ah, it's not a she," he replied, ignoring the sudden light in her eyes, "My...friend is a he, the one with blue hair over there." Akashi hoped that she didn't notice the slight discomfort he showed at saying that f-word (he found himself feeling uncomfortable calling strangers such, especially when they don't seem to be very favorable), and gestured to his table. "There, the one with a milkshake."

The girl blinked for a while, before gasping in recognition. "Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko? It must be his name then, family name most likely. "Yes, him." Was he a regular here?

Judging by the lady's soft chuckle, it seemed that he was right. "And here I was wondering why the cake didn't seem to fit your type of guy," she chuckled, "It was for him."

Akashi kept quiet. He watched the amount appear on the small screen in front of the computer and took out his money, setting it on the counter. The cashier--Aida, her nameplate says--takes the cash with a soft word of thanks, then hurries to take the cake. She walks to the side and openes the cold confinement to take a slice from the remaining half of the vanilla cake. She sets the slice on a white plate, then closes the confinement before setting the plate down on the black tray in front of him. "One vanilla cake for Kuroko-kun!" She calls out jokingly, since Akashi never left.

From the corner of his eye, he could practically see the happy aura around the blue haired male and his blue flames dancing around his figure.

With a smile --which made Aida shiver in fear involuntarily--that was a bit more forced than earlier, Akashi takes the cake with a soft "Thank you." Just when he was about to go, he heard the lady call out to him,

"I hope you last longer than the last one!"

He wisely ignored the lady's tone of encouragement, along with the spark of orange flames.

Akashi made his way to his seat, and upon reaching it, he set the tray down and took the plate from it. He set down the plate and removed the tray, setting it down on an empty nearby table instead. Then, he sat down. "Your cake."

Kuroko, who seemed to holding his milkshake for the longest time _what even_ , set down his glass and looked at the cake. He then sends a brief look to the smashed cake that was taken away earlier, which was atop the garbage area, then back to his new cake, which was glistening with the moist from its previous place. He sends Akashi a small smile, and Akashi suddenly felt all annoyance flush out and be replaced with something akin to curiosity and wonder. Soft flames tickled his skin at the small smile. "Thank you, stranger."

Right before Kuroko took a bite from his cake, Akashi replied, "Call me Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro."

The blue haired male takes a bite, swallows, and lets out a soft hum of appreciation. "Then, if Aida-san has not yet told you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He takes another bite. "Pleasure."

Slowly, Akashi takes a sip from his drink and looks outside. He replies softly, "Pleasure indeed."

 

* * *

 

There was no further conversation after that, only neutral silence.

Kuroko left first with no goodbye. Akashi sat down and scraped the cake splatter off his briefcase onto the table and wiped it off with tissues. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of person Kuroko was, if he was so passionate about a measly cake.

 

* * *

 

Akashi does not go back to the cafe until next week, when the workload finally got to him. While many believe owning a company is a mark of success, he knew just how much of a double edged sword business could be--one can earn money, yes, but one will most likely go through intense stress and pressure before getting that money. He has been wanting to visit The Corner once again, craving for that sense of home that he could never get enough of, not even before, to destress.

Again, upon opening the doors, his senses were invaded by warmth and soft feelings that were mostly strange to him. He orders the same drink and gets a donut to go with it, and searches for an available seat. He frowned when he saw there was none left, so he took his tray and walked around.

There were free seats inside the café, but they were in tables with people. He usually preffered to sit alone, but he really, really, really wanted to unwind right now, so any place in this shop would do.

However, whenever he asked the groups, they always seemed so awkward and hesitant, if not saying the seat was already taken. Each time he asked and got rejected--an Akashi shouldn't even be rejected _no stop it Seijuuro you promised to be a better person christ_ \--he felt that coming here to unwind was a mistake. His stress just seemed to come back.

Just when he was about to just ask to have his food taken out, he feels a familiar warmth reaching out for his violent red and orange flames. "Akashi-san, there's a free seat here."

Akashi turns to see one of the hidden corners of cafe housing a table and two chairs just by one of the windows. One chair was empty, and the other chair was taken by a familiar blue haired individual, papers scattered in front of him along with a glass of something steaming. He stares at the individual for a few seconds later before recalling, "Ah, Kuroko-san." He made his way to the other and put his drink and food down, then set the tray elsewhere. Then, he sits down and gives the other a smile. "Thank you for the offer."

Being a bit closer now, Akashi could faintly smell vanilla from the other. Kuroko takes a sip from his drink, and says, “Did you not bring a briefcase today after last week?”

“I did not bring one because I really did not want to work, Kuroko-san, not because of last week,” a soft chuckle came from Akashi. He should’ve felt annoyed at the clear teasing, especially with his mood, but it felt nice to not be treated as a boss for a while.

“Is that so?” Kuroko hums as he takes his pen and starts writing. “What brings you here today, Akashi-san?”

Akashi takes his fork and knife, and begins cutting the donut into smaller pieces for easier consumption. “Am I not allowed to be here, Kuroko-san?” After cutting them, he takes one piece, and places it in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed. “I could ask the same to you, seeing as you are probably a frequent visitor here.”

Kuroko looked up from his papers. “I am quite the frequent visitor here,” he said, “I used to frequent Maji’s, but the taste changed and so I moved over here. Their milkshakes here are just as good as Maji’s, along with more vanilla options.” He paused. “To answer your other question, you just don’t seem like the person to frequent such a café.”

While Kuroko spoke, Akashi took more bites from his food, and drank from his drink. “Well, I get that a lot,” Akashi replied a bit dryly, “But I used to be a frequent customer back in middle school. However, I had to grow up and move around, so I only started coming back recently.”

“Hm, I see.”

The conversation suddenly came to a halt there, and again, the silence was not very suffocating. Akashi finished his food slowly, tending to his drink so as to not let it cool. Meanwhile, Kuroko continued with his work, and while Akashi was quite curious, he was quite content with the simple sounds of scratching on paper and utensils clinking on dinnerware.  However, when his donut was finished, and he was left with his drink, the silence began to grow. There was tension from inside of him that knocked at him to _say something or else you_ _’re going to just blank out_ _—_ or it could be his stress talking, he wasn’t very sure at this point.

On the other hand, Kuroko continued to work on his papers, eyes focused greatly on whatever he was writing. Akashi was tempted to start conversation, but he first formulated his action plan on how exactly he would start conversation. Red eyes focused on the figure in front of them, taking in little details—stray hair there, slight eye twitch, paper shifting bit by bit as he wrote, and oh, a small upturn of the corner of the lips that’s quite interesting—

“Kuroko-san,” He began, “May I know what exactly are you writing?”

His question seemed to startle the other—good, it was quite empowering and amusing and cute to see, like an animal—and Kuroko blinked but stayed silent. Akashi was more perceptive to flames than others, and he could see insecurity and shyness swirling in the other’s eyes. “I’m writing a story.”

“May I know what your story is about?” His reply seemed a little gentle, even for him, and maybe it was the way Kuroko’s voice suddenly quieted down from its usual monotone when he asked.

Kuroko looked down at his papers and sighed. “It’s nothing too big, really. It’s just a simple coming of age story of sorts, with some mystery into it,” he said, “I like to work here because of the presence of many teenagers for inspiration.”

“You know that sounds quite worrying, seeing as you’re quite young yourself.”

“I am not a high schooler, Akashi-san, I’m a graduating literature masters student just from one of the universities here.” Kuroko had something close to a pout on his face. “You’re just a bit taller than me.”

Akashi raised a brow, although inside his insides churned at the sight. He felt something surge through the table—Kuroko must have been offended if his flames were travelling like so. “I said nothing about your height, Kuroko-san, but I do apologize if I have offended you.”

Kuroko sighed and said, “It’s quite alright, Akashi-san, I get it a lot, just not usually like this,” he shrugged, “But yes, I’m writing. It’s not for a project, it’s just really a passion of mine.”

The redhead hummed. Their ages were pretty close if he was right. The sudden burning he was starting to feel was slowly dissipating. “Would you ever sell this story of yours?”

“Maybe,” Kuroko shrugged again, “We’ll see.”

Abruptly, the conversation ended there. Kuroko resumed his story, and Akashi slowly finished his drink. The silence was comfortable again, until his drink slowly disappeared into him. However, instead of suddenly bursting into conversation once more, Akashi chose this moment of silence to observe the other and think some more.

The other male was quiet, and blunt if needed to be. An introvert who likes to write, nothing surprising there. His figure—well, his upper half from what Akashi has seen—was lean and pale, but he could see some veins and muscle from the arms through the normal shirt. Pale, slender fingers held just right on the typical black pen that are usually found from convenience stores. His face was blank most of the time, but now one could clearly see the concentration on the way his cheeks tightened and the way those pools of blue simply stared straight. He seemed to be an intellectual fellow, considering the only nearby universities around their area are quite prestigious, and that he could keep Akashi’s interest for quite some time.

Speaking of interest, it slightly baffled Akashi as to why he was so intrigued with this person, when he barely knew anything. A rational part of his mind spoke out at his sudden—dare he say— _attachment_ to the other, but the smaller, normal side of him was kicking the other part of him saying, _it_ _’s time to live, you idiot shut up._

Akashi was intellectual who was known as emperor by many, and as an emperor, he knew he had to pick sides.

When his drink was fully consumed, he set his glass down and slightly knocked the other out of his writing stupor. Kuroko blinked. “Yes?”

“As apology for insulting you ealier—”

“You didn’t insult me exactly—”

“—Would you allow me to treat you to another vanilla cake?”

Those orbs of blue blinked in confusion. Silence reigned between them again, and Kuroko replied, “I won’t stop you if that’s what you want.”

Akashi could clearly hear his thought— _Although I wouldn_ _’t mind the cake, but I don_ _’t want to impose_ —and chuckled. “Please wait.”

He got up from his chair and made his way to the counter, and he could feel the excitement flowing off in steady streams from the other. For some reason, Aida was the one serving him again. She looked at him, then at Kuroko who was writing, then back at Akashi. Aida grinned. “Will you be having a vanilla cake, sir?”

“Yes please,” Akashi nodded.

Aida’s grin, if possible, grew wider as she took the slice of cake and set it on a tray for him. She asked him for the money, and when he gave it, he made sure to give more than what was needed. Aida blinked. “Why so much?”

Akashi replied, “For the future.”

The cashier lady was not given a chance to reply as Akashi whisked away his tray. She stood in shock for a few more seconds, and when Akashi was nearing his table, he wisely ignored the sound of something high pitched in the background.

Upon arriving at the table, he set the cake down and sat down himself. He took in the sight of a still blank-faced Kuroko, but this time with something warm emanating from him—he ignored the same warmth flowing into him, just barely acknowledging it. “You didn’t have to, Akashi-san.”

He shook his head. “I’m a man of manners and pride. I come here to destress, and you have helped with that.” He smiled. “I have also offended you in a way, so take this as either thanks or apology, or both, if you will.”

Kuroko let out a smile as well, a bit bigger than his usual ones and damn Akashi was feeling warm. “Then, thank you.”

Akashi watched as Kuroko took small bites from the cake as he continued to work. He couldn’t help but notice the slight pink dusting the other’s ears, and he couldn’t help but let something fuzzy bubble up in him.

 

* * *

 

Every time Akashi came to The Corner, he always made sure to pay extra. Aida seems to have told the others about him, as they always only ask, “For the future, sir?”

He always nods, and he knew he made the right decision.

(He wasn’t sure when that future will be or what it will entail, but he was very intrigued to find out.)

(He wasn’t aware either of the resolve flickering in his eyes, the brilliance of his flame.)

 

* * *

 

Akashi acknowledged the cons that went with too much success, such as lack of privacy, constant eyes on his figure and actions, haters, and greater things to lose in general should he fail.

The line gets drawn, however, when some idiot placed his contact details—just his main office landline, bless—and main head office address—complete with floor number—on an online article about his interview and dinner with some reporters and other bigshot businesses. The line gets drawn even thicker at the fact this revelation was found just days after that day with Kuroko ( _Tetsuya_ , his mind chuckled).

For _days_ , his landline rang and rang, and letters and other forms of papers were making their way into his office. As much as he wanted to just disconnect his landline and change offices, he knew he couldn’t just yet because he still had some meetings to go to this month.

(That did not stop his flames coming out in _waves_ , though, to the point he _did_ actually burn things. It didn’t help that his flames were mostly destructive—having a previous issue with himself did that to his flames. Shame, really.)

Which is why, Akashi believed, he deserved a day out again. This time, he discarded the pristine suite and leather briefcase completely, and dressed as simply as he could. Dressed in a long sleeved maroon shirt and jeans, he left his house—mansion but okay—and went for the busy streets to just walk around.

Having no eyes on him was something he never really cared for, but now, in the busy streets of the city, he felt at peace. Cars were honking at him, people were crashing into him, many ice creams and drinks have almost spilled on him, and yet, he felt calm. Rainbows of colors of flames danced before his eyes and around him, and while it would have confused any normal person, it calmed him even more. The change in environment was not one would expect, but Akashi felt that he needed it right now.

Although he was calm, he couldn’t shake off the desire to visit The Corner. This time, he decided to delve into his thoughts and inner peace, now being the one bumping into people. As only a few actually apologized to him earlier and as he was in his mind, he barely had the mind to say sorry. He did, however, have the mind to avoid food and drinks, as well as any cars every time he ended up getting pushed out of the sidewalk.

However, there was a violent hit against his figure, and felt something _cold_ , _moist and sticky_ on his front upper half. He was violently startled. His flames immediately reached out to warm him up, but it also came out at the sudden need to _attack_ came from him. Just as he was about to either say sorry or glare—he wasn’t very sure—at the person, he heard the voice that was just ghosting his mind earlier.

“I’m sorry—Akashi-san?”

There was barely any height difference between them, so Akashi stared right into Kuroko’s eyes. Surprised red clashed with shocked and slightly embarrassed blue. Kuroko stepped away and bowed. “I’m very sorry for the mishap,” he said, shyness clear in his voice as his head stayed down and people bumped into him, “I have a spare shirt, luckily, but I am still very sorry.”

The stickiness was annoying him, but he motioned for Kuroko to stand up. Seeing those beautiful, _beautiful_ flames seep out in insecurity made Akashi feel bad. “It’s okay. I would like to borrow that shirt, though.”

“Ah, yes, of course. The Corner is just nearby, I’ll treat you as well.”

Akashi nodded mutely, and followed him to the café, which was just two corners away. When they got there, there were not many people, so they got a seat immediately. Once they sat down, Kuroko all but shoved his duffel bag at the other as a way of saying _Go get changed I_ _’m so sorry_. With Kuroko’s shoving, Akashi felt the insecurity and embarrassment enter his system, the cool toned flames licking at his life force in apology.

He didn’t know what to do other than push his own flames out, and doing so seemed to startle Kuroko.

Slowly, he forced out his own flames, channeling them through the bag to prod at Kuroko’s, to give him comfort. Being a warm flame helped in comforting, he once read somewhere, even if his flames were more destructive than loving.

“It’s okay,” Akashi reassured him verbally, “I’ll be okay.”

He took the bag and went to the comfort room to change. Digging in the duffel bag, he fished out two shirts--one long sleeved sweater the same shade as Kuroko's hair and one white button down. He decided to go with the button down as it could fit him more. Once finished, he made his way back to the table.

Just to mess with Kuroko a bit, he ruffled his hair a bit and pushed it up in a style that he knew many liked. For added effect, he let his flames flicker in his eyes. "Thank you, Kuroko-san."

From afar, he could see some males and females looking at him, entranced. However, Kuroko seemed unfazed, his flames going back to their neutral state. Kuroko bowed again. "It's no problem, it was my fault after all."

Akashi held back the pout that threatened to form on his lips and his flames. No matter. He sat down. "I hope you didn't really buy anything for me. That would be too much."

"Actually, I waited for you before I order, since I wasn't very sure about what you would want."

Akashi waved him off. "Don't order, I'll just do it."

Kuroko blinked, then frowned. "Akashi-san, please let me pay for it."

"You want to pay for me to make it up to me?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko nodded. He leaned back. "I have an idea on how you can pay me back." He waited for a reaction to his suggestive words, but when he got none, he smiled. "Let's be something less formal, then we'll be even."

Kuroko opened his mouth, then closed it. "That's still not enough, but fine." He paused. "Akashi-kun"

The redhead let out a smirk. "That's better, _Tetsuya_." His smirk got wider at Kuroko's obvious confusion and slightly spiking flames--quite admirable, really, being able to control one's flames in such a way--towards his address. "Then, excuse me."

Kuroko's flames spiked out to reach for him before he himself could physically do so, but Akashi avoided him. He's spent enough time with Kuroko to know his order and some of mannerisms. (He ignored the rational voice in his head that whispered aggressively, He made his way to the cashier, which was not manned by Aida-san, and asked, "One vanilla milkshake and a slice of vanilla cake, please."

The cashier seemed to to recognize him, though, and nodded. Akashi took out some cash and handed it over after the cashier set up his order. "For the future, sir?"

Akashi nodded. The cashier smiled and handed him the order, saying, "Good luck on making that kid happy."

There was a mysterious smile on Akashi's face as he took the tray. "I am absolute, don't worry about it."

He made his way to their table, and set down the drink and cake. He sits down and sees the blank face of Kuro-- _Tetsuya_ , but also sees his life force wrapping around him in delight. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"It's nothing, Tetsuya," Akashi replied, taking pride in the sudden spike of warmth in the other's flames. He carried his chin with his hand, elbow on the table as he watched the other slowly savor his treats.

An idea popped in his head. "However, I would also like to ask something, in addition to my initial request." Kuroko raised a brow as he sipped his drink. "Let's try to meet here every week."

Kuroko let go of the straw in his mouth--how can that be so cute holy--and replied, "I don't mind. When though?"

Akashi held out his hand. "Give me your phone."

The younger male raised a brow and gave him the phone. Akashi held back the triumphant smirk that threatened to come out as he typed out his contact details. When he was done, he passed back the phone and, feeling a bit cheeky, said, "You have my number now. Let me know when you come here and I'll adjust my schedule for you."

He expected a blush or anything like it, but Kuroko just nodded. Amusement bubbled in him. _He is just going beyond and farther from my expectations._ "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Kuroko replied, pocketing his phone.

Akashi let that smirk come out just a little bit. "Good."

 

* * *

 

The first text from Kuroko came the week after their last meeting. His texts were simple and straight to the point. They conversed slightly through text, sharing pleasantries before letting Akashi know that he was on his way to The Corner. The text had literally sent Akashi leaking with glee, and sent him packing and changing clothes to get out of that stuffy meeting at a hotel.

(Which was just what he needed. He just burnt his table from stress, along with his favorite scissors. He was pretty close to burning his chair too.)

It turns out that his hotel was quite near the cafe, and if Kuroko was coming from school, he was going to get there earlier.

A plan formed in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko was walking slower than he usually did, holding a messenger bag filled with papers and pens and his notes. Today's class was a lot more stressful than normal, although that could just be him working more on his story than his actual studies. Not to mention, he was constantly being bumped into by couples and their intertwined hands, which was very hard and painful for an invisible man like him. Red heart balloons sometimes hit him in the face, along with some flowers.

He was tempted to burn them on contact, but he knew he wasn’t that strong or angry or annoyed to channel his flames like that.

Oh well.

He saw The Corner a few streets down from his current position. He sighed and walked a bit faster, quite excited to just sit down and have some vanilla something from the place he calls his second home since college. Just thinking about vanilla seemed to boost up his walking speed.

(The thought of vanilla was slightly interlaced with the sight of red and orange flames in his mind. He shrugged it off.)

After a few minutes of walking and getting bumped by and into people, he finally heaved a sigh of relief at seeing the glass doors of the cafe. At this time, there were not many people inside, thus making this the ideal time for anything in the cafe.

He pushed the door open and immediately, he saw who he was looking for. And wanted to hide. Or slam himself somewhere. Or let his flames either consume him or the whole cafe.

There were a few people, yes, but immediately, he saw the shock of red hair he has seen three times so far, along with sunflowers in his hands and a smirk facing right at him.

And vanilla cake and a steaming cup of warm vanilla.

Kuroko sighed again, seeing how many people were just outright staring at Akashi and ignoring him, thankfully enough. He made his way to the older male, and was quite thankful and happy to see that Akashi noticed him immediately--but also a bit sad that he now has one less person to scare.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko began as he sat down, "What are all these for?" Kuroko gestured to the...things in front of him, trying to keep his voice levelled. (He should never break character, but he's been doing it a lot with this weird man.)

Akashi simply smiled and pushed the food towards him. "For you," he said, "And also for you," he said as he handed him the lone sunflower with the same smile.

(It wasn't the same, this one seemed...brighter?

Kuroko was never very good at flame reading, but he could feel things in the same way Akashi could, just weaker, and he could feel the destructive presence decreasing to a lull.)

Kuroko bit his lip and took the flower from the older male. "Thank you," he replied, "For the food and this. You didn't have to."

Akashi's smile remained as he waved his hand. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Don't worry about it."

He stared at him for a while, but then sighed. "If that's what you want, Akashi-kun, then so be it." He paused. "Still, thank you."

There was a hum of acceptance from Akashi as he pushed the drink and cake to him. "Enjoy," Akashi said, his smile decreasing in size, but the gentleness remained.

Kuroko nodded, and took out his paperwork. He gave Akashi a look as if to ask permisson, to which Akashi nodded to nochalantly. He then whispered a word of thanks before digging in.

A few bites in his food and Kuroko was about to start writing. Akashi then decided to ask him something. "Tetsuya," he began, "Have you ever tried flame sports?"

Well, that was nothing close to whatever he was expecting Akashi to ask. He started on his paper. "I have not, why?"

"Hm, nothing," Akashi hummed, forcing some of his flames to appear at his fingertips. "Just wanted to know if you have experience in any flame related sports, is all." He paused. "After all, is that not what happens in a date, getting to know one another?"

Kuroko will forever deny he choked on his cake for a brief moment there. "This is...a date?"

Akashi had a look of confusion on his face, which was quite cute but Kuroko knew when the voice of his flames were right. The voice screamed _FAKE_ right in his core. "Is it not? It sure felt like it. Especially on such a day of love and hearts as well."

He blinked. “Excuse me, pardon?”

This time, the confusion on Akashi’s face seemed to be a bit more real now. “It’s valentine’s day, Tetsuya.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Did…did you think I was asking you out for a valentine’s date, Akashi-kun?”

“Hm…I was considering it, but knowing you, I wasn’t very sure.” Akashi smile. “It is not like you to do such a thing, so I decided to spice things up.”

Kuroko looked at the sunflower with a small pout, his flames slightly warming the pen in his hand. Akashi reached forward and held his hand with the pen, shocking him with the flames that seemed to counteract with his. “Now, now, Tetsuya,” _jesus Christ was Akashi mocking him right now_ “Don’t burn the pen. Or your papers. It’s not like you to be so openly…emotional.”

That seemed to hit something in Kuroko as he forced his normal state to regain him once more. He pulled his hand away slowly from the other and coughed. “I apologize, I just seemed to realize my mistake.” He paused. “This…this is not a date, I’m afraid. I’m sorry if you took it the wrong way. And you don’t need to pity me or anything.”

“Pity? Who said anything about pity?” Akashi raised a brow. Then, smiled in that scheming way of his. “I understood that this is your Valentine’s Day gift for me, taking me out for a day of rest,” his smile seemed to grow more sinister in Kuroko’s eyes, “Which I highly appreciate. I simply got you the others as thanks for it. I don’t pity you or anything.” His eyes bore straight into Kuroko’s, and he couldn’t help but shiver as Akashi’s hand reached out for his, letting his flames run _straight_ into Kuroko’s flesh.

(Kuroko briefly wondered what the _hell_ did he get into this time)

“Therefore, you don’t have to apologize for anything. I quite like this setup here. However…” Akashi intertwined his fingers with the other, orange and red flames flickering violently in his eyes, “Do expect something…more from me when white day comes.” He grinned. “It may be a mistake in your eyes, but it certainly is not in mine.”

 

* * *

 

In the soft confines of Nigou, Kuroko’s dog, he watched in confusion as his master looked with confusion at a pen with burn marks.

He tried to nudge his master’s leg, but stepped back when his master seemed to have slightly burnt his chair as he stood up quickly. He noticed that his master’s ears seemed burnt as well, just not in the same cool colors and instead in something…warmer.

 

* * *

 

Akashi's main staff took notice of the lessening number of charred items in his office. The destructive flame he had been leaking out of his figure had calmed down a bit in their midst, burning less things or none at all. Some wondered why, but mot were just happy to have the hell done with.

Meanwhile Akashi himself was planning as the days went by. He and Kuroko sometimes engaged in mundane texting if they were both free. They talked about the simplest things, really, and Akashi made sure to take note of everything the other mentioned.

Said male liked dogs, and had one that looked exactly like him--he wasn't sure if he sould have felt annoyed or amused, really. Kuroko also worked during his off days at a daycare center. While he was very, very fond of vanilla for reasons unknown, he was actually not a fan of most sweets. It was also worth remembering that he (It wasn't his absolutism urging him to this, he just really wanted to. And well, he would never realy forgive himself if he forgot fhe smallest things. The smallest things, after all, were sometimes the most important ones of all).

While he did give the terms of 'meet once a week,' he couldn't help but wish to have set it to everyday. The charm of meeting each other heavily outweighed the brief moments of excitement whenever a text came, though texts were just as important

Whatever.

Akashi looked through his calendar, checking dates he was free. Plans formed in his mind faster than he could flip the calendar pages.

Hm…

Oh well. An Akashi is absolute, and therefore he will find his way around all this.

(Somewhere, Akashi Masaomi, in his aging state, sneezed and released a burst of uncontrolled flames that burned his newspaper. He felt that his name was being used for the wrong reasons.)

 

* * *

 

When next week rolled around, Akashi was the one to invite Kuroko first.

Kuroko came first this time, but that didn’t stop Akashi from buying him a flower—another sunflower—again, along with an extra side of vanilla macarons. “For you,” Akashi said.

The other nodded in thanks, knowing better than to argue already.

Akashi enjoyed himself with his donut and coffee, and the sight of Kuroko working on his papers and his vanilla cake. He ate slowly, taking in his view as he did so. He lightly thrummed his fingers against the wooden table, making sure to make as little noise as possible as he thought. “Tetsuya,” he began, “Have you ever considered learning how to use your flames?”

“I thought about it, yes,” Kuroko replied, busy on his papers, “But never really wanted to pursue that thought. Why?”

“Look up.”

Kuroko looked up slightly from his papers. Blue eyes widened slightly as Akashi brought out a dual colored flame on the tip of his finger, pointing at the air. Then, Akashi started moving his finger around, tracing an unknown figure in the air with is flames. One would expect the flames to die out, but for some reason, they just flickered softly as he traced. Blue eyes followed the warm flame as it moved around and around, before coming to a stop right where it started.

“What did you do, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi smiled softly at the sight of Kuroko with a flame-drawn flower crown on his head. “See for yourself.”

Kuroko moved back a bit to see what the other had drawn. He was in awe of how the other had simply managed to _call out_ his life force like that, but he was also quite annoyed at what the other had drawn. “A flower crown, really?”

The redhead chuckled. “I felt that it was befitting to beautify an already gorgeous being, that’s all.” Akashi felt pride bubble in him when he saw a pinkish hue stain Kuroko’s ears for a moment—bless. “Would you like to learn how to do this as well?”

“I don’t really fancy learning how to…beautify you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied dryly.

“That’s just an added lesson for flair,” Akashi waved him off, “But would you? I could teach you.”

Kuroko thought about it. It did seem like an interesting thing to learn. “Maybe when I graduate?”

Akashi had a look of surprise on his face for about quarter of a second, before his smile turned gentle. He brought his cup to his lips and drank, then set it down as his flame drawing disappeared. “Really, Tetsuya, you’re going past my expectations.”

The blue haired male blinked. “Excuse me?”

Red eyes had the fires in them again, and Kuroko was captivated even as Akashi ignored him. “I take it that we’ll see each other more after this?” Akashi asked.

“Of course. Next week, yes?”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The week after was just like the previous one—Kuroko comes earlier and yet he still gets a sunflower from Akashi. Their talks are less noisy, more with Kuroko writing and Akashi simply resting and observing (kind of creepy, but hey, he isn’t bothering Kuroko) everything.

Well, the only change was the addition of random facts coming from Akashi about flames. The redhead was very inept with his flames, being able to burn things at will at channel his flames to take on a physical form—Kuroko’s favorite was the small lion Akashi had conjured for him one time. While Kuroko made no actual attempt to copy the redhead—he knew he wouldn’t be seen no matter what but _still_ _—_ he did, however, take notes on how to do whatever he did.

For some reason, Akashi bought him a whole vanilla cake as well. He touched him a lot, burning him, but he tried to not pay any attention to it all.

The next week was similar. However, Akashi had to leave earlier, and had not given him a sunflower. Kuroko didn’t know why but this…confused him.

Akashi, meanwhile, was carrying his plan just how like he envisioned it. While it hurt him to leave Kuroko so early and on such a beautiful day, he knew what he had to do for the effect he desired.

Again, the next week, they were supposed to meet up. While Kuroko was waiting for Akashi, said male texted him that a business meeting came up, and that he will just send a call to the cashier to give him a treat. While Kuroko messaged him back with “it’s okay” on his phone, he couldn’t help but slightly tighten his grip on his armrest, slightly letting it burn under his touch.

The redhead would have been proud, but he wasn’t really in the mood for it. He ate his food and had his drink, worked on his story, and left earlier than he usually did.

He couldn’t shake off that feeling of missing something from his chest the entire time.

 

* * *

 

It happens again, and seeing the name Akashi on a magazine unnerved him for reasons he did not know.

Akashi somehow manages to find his school and the daycare center he worked at, sending him pastries every other day for two weeks.

He feels nothing this time, and he’s quite glad of that, but also blank.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko returns Akashi’s clothes to him to the same address Akashi sent his things from. He gets a daisy in the mail a few days later and _he is not amused where does he put these flowers they just die he feels bad they_ _’re so pretty_ _—_

 

* * *

 

It will be a month soon. Kuroko has not seen Akashi except in papers and in the random things he keeps sending in the mail.

Kuroko is very, very done at this point.

 

* * *

 

_Tetsuya, would you be free next week for our weekly meetings? I apologize for missing the last two ones._

_ It _ _ ’s fine, Akashi-kun. I understand you _ _ ’re busy as well. Very well, just give me a date and time. _

_What about Friday, dinner time?_

_ Not an afternoon this time?  _

_Something different for a change, why not?_

_ I _ _ ’ll  let you know if I can. _

_Thank you, Tetsuya, and see you. ;)_

 

* * *

 

One week came by a lot slower than anyone would have thought.

In the span of a week, The Corner seemed to have had an upgrade. There were now more elaborate meals for lunches and dinners, and there was supposed to be an event tonight, based on how suddenly _bright_ the whole place was that Kuroko could see it from the inside. However, he noted that there were curtains over the windows and doors, which blocked everything inside from being seen.

He made his way into the café, going through the doors and—in his opinion—unnecessary curtains and stood in shock at the doorway.

The place _did_ get brighter. Like, a lot brighter.

The counter was there as usual, but there were small lights on their fronts, and there was only one person standing there. Aida-san stood there with a grin as she leaned on the counter, her white dress’s sleeves slightly loosening at the shoulders as she did so. On the junctions where the ceiling and walls met were small lights as well that gave the room this soft glow. The floral area at the side seemed to have disappeared, along with everyone else in the café. The flowers that disappeared were made up for by…a display that Kuroko never thought he would see.

On the wall where the floral corner was once nearby were mason jars attached by a rope of sorts. Inside the jars were swirling balls of red and orange that moved constantly, slightly tainting the glass it was contained in a pinkish hue as well as the metal cover.

There were flames.

In jars. That were slightly being burnt. Or were they fire proof?

_What_.

He stood in shock, staring at the display on the wall. The flames were _beautiful,_ and looking at them called out his own flames that lightly erupted from his fingertips. The colors reminded him of a familiar redhead, who was supposed to come by right now—

“There you are, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko blinked and looked at the one table occupied by the windows side, and was both shocked, confused, and absolutely _done_ at the sight.

On his chair sat the mighty Akashi Seijuuro, clad in his maroon sweater that Kuroko once stained and his trusty pants. There was a grin on Akashi’s face, a grin that was so soft and teasing that he never expected it to see on someone like _him._ Kuroko sighed. “My god, Akashi-kun, really?”

“I apologize,” Akashi practically _snickered_ , and Kuroko, upon going closer, was treated to quite the sight—a free Akashi with his flames around him out in the open, not burning anything…no wonder it was so bright outside. “But please do come sit.”

Kuroko could do nothing but nod mutely. His footsteps seemed to resound loudly in the practically empty place, and he felt that it took a while before he sat down. He said the first thing in his mind. “I am not a girl, Akashi-kun. Or anything to you. What is…this for?”

Akashi. “Really, you are quite the person, Tetsuya,” he smiled, “And why, is it wrong for me to treat you to a feast for the eyes and soul?”

“But why?” Kuroko was not buying any of this right now.

“Well, why not?” Akashi kept his smile.

The blue haired male stared at him longer before sighing. Akashi nodded. “That’s better. The questions can come later.” He said. “Now, Aida-san.”

Aida-san nodded from her place and disappeared for a while. She then came back a few seconds later, holding a tray with some food Kuroko has never seen in the menu before. She then carried it to them, set it down, and winked. “Enjoy!”

She walked away and Akashi nodded as she did so. He looked at his food and hummed in approval. “This is perfect.”

Kuroko blinked. “Did you ask for all this to be done?”

Akashi nodded, feeling pride swell up in his chest at the question, letting his flames buzz out as if purring. “Of course. Only the best for you and I.” He felt proud at making the blue haired male blush a bit and finally rendering him silent. “Now, let us dig in, shall we?”

Kuroko nodded mutely, but they gave their thanks silently together. Their utensils clanked softly on the ceramic ware as they said nothing, the soft sounds of their act of masticating slowly reverberating between them. The food was good, Kuroko noted, but he still wanted to get answers for…everything. Not to mention, this…this was just so extra for him. It felt…strange.

Akashi seemed to know what he was thinking. “You must be very curious about all of this if you could no longer control your life force.” He craned his neck to the side, showing a small blue-toned mark.

Oh.

“…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s fine. Just keep eating for now, yes? Let’s talk when dessert comes.”

“Excuse me?”

Akashi did not answer him and went back to his meal. Kuroko figured he should do the same, forcing his flames to calm down and school his face into its neutral state. Once his plate was empty—which took a few minutes longer after Akashi finished his food—Aida came and sent Akashi a look. Akashi nodded and Aida took their plates, then Akashi looked at him. “Now, we can talk about your questions.”

“What is all this for?”

“Right to the point, aren’t we?” Akashi replied, his posture relaxing. “Well, Tetsuya, to be as blunt as you, I am romantically attracted to you and I wanted to let you know the best way I can, which is through this café and flames.”

Kuroko’s mind short circuited a bit. “I…see.” He paused. “Does that explain the…sudden influx of gifts as well?”

Akashi nodded and Kuroko sighed. “Did you not like what I sent you?”

He shook his head. “That’s not it. It was just…out of nowhere.”

 “That’s the point. I wanted to surprise you and make your day.”

“Akashi-kun…I’m not sure about the making my day part but I do appreciate your efforts.”

The flames around Akashi did not waver the slightest. “I’m glad to hear that, still, Tetsuya.”

Aida came back with their desserts—a vanilla milkshake and chocolate cake for Kuroko and coffee and donut for Akashi. She set down their food and scurried away, giggling all the while. Kuroko frowned a bit. “Aida-san is quite strange today.”

Akashi took a sip from his coffee. “Not really, I think she is just happy for us.”

Kuroko raised a brow as he sipped from his milkshake. He couldn’t help whatever bite that came with his next words. “Happy for what exactly? That we finally meet again?”

Silence covered them for a few seconds before Akashi sighed. “I apologize for constantly cancelling on you these past weeks,” his voice softened, “I was truly busy, and as much as I wanted to prepare for today’s event, I had to keep postponing and postponing.” His smile came back, warmer than before and warm enough to reach through Kuroko’s flames and core, making him feel warm all over. “I only wanted the best for the one I like, after all.”

A crooked smile made its way to Kuroko’s face. “You really didn’t have to, Akashi-kun. Spoiling me will get you nowhere, whether I liked you back or not. This is all too much, really.”

“I wasn’t planning to woo you with gifts per se, I just wanted to show you I wanted to make you happy,” Akashi chuckled. “This has been in the making for so long now, I just really wanted to make you happy.”

“For a while now?”

The redhead nodded, the smile on his face growing mysterious as he took a bite from his donut. “Let’s just say, this is an investment I’ve been doing since the early stages of this night. ‘For the future,’ as all investments go.” He waved his hand. “However, like all investments, I need to start small.”

Slowly, Kuroko’s milkshake decreased as he ate his cake slowly, still full from the meal. “This isn’t exactly ‘small,’ Akashi-kun. This is just plain _extra_.”

From a smile, Akashi’s lips twisted into a smirk. Kuroko was quite endeared by the range of emotions the other was showing today. “Just how I like it, of course.”

Akashi felt the same way as Kuroko sighed for the nth time that night. “Really, Akashi-kun,” he admonished. “What do you hope to gain out of all this?”

The older male reached out and gently placed his hand on Kuroko’s free hand. “Nothing too heavy, I assure you. I’m just asking you for a chance,” Akashi replied, his words slow to emphasize. Blue bore into red, as red flickered with two colors that channeled the feelings his facial expressions could not follow with. “I’m not asking for reciprocation, Tetsuya, just a chance.”

Kuroko kept silent, but Akashi did not force him to speak. Akashi did, however, let his flames flow from his core—his heart, his mind—all the way into his fingertips, setting his entire hand ablaze. Kuroko attempted to pull away, but Akashi kept his hold. “Akashi-kun—”

Blue eyes widened as the flame engulfed his hand as well, but he felt no pain.The flames felt warm no matter how odd they looked, touching and soothing him. There was that destructive property to it that Kuroko could feel from the slight twinges of pain every now and then, but there was no mark of burns.  It was calming and gentle, and slowly, Kuroko calmed down and settled into the touch.

In his state of calmness, his own flames began to respond, reaching out slowly to the other’s. Kuroko’s flames did not manifest itself in the same way Akashi’s did, but Akashi could tell something was up with the flicker in the other’s eyes and the relaxation evident on his face. Resonating and harmonizing with another flame tended to give said effect to the one with a more passive flame, and the one with the more active flame mellowed down a bit as well.

Akashi smiled. Really, an expressive Kuroko was such a sight to behold.

(From the corner of his eye, he saw Aida sending him a questioning look. He moved his eyes and Aida silently made her way to their table.)

“Tetsuya,” he called out, his voice deep and slowly taking the other out of his flame-heavy trance, “Would you want to see a magic trick?”

“Akashi-kun,” there was a playful smile now, “What else could be magic in a world with flames?”

“Well,” Akashi drawled out, and raised his other hand. One finger had a flame on it, and Akashi began to draw in front of him, moving his finger in the air.

Kuroko frowned lightly as he noticed the familiar pattern. “Is this another flower crown?”

(Akashi sent a look to Aida who grinned from behind Kuroko.) Akashi smiled and stopped his drawing, moved his hand as if plucking something behind Kuroko’s head, and produced a sunflower from said place. He handed it to the bewildered Kuroko. “Close enough.”

(Thank you, Aida.)

(Aida scurried away as fast as she came, sending Akashi a thumbs up. He grinned briefly.)

“Another sunflower?”

“Really, Tetsuya, I expected you to be more shocked or shy. You’re no fun.”

“I’m go past your expectations, right?” Kuroko grins.

Akashi grins back. “True.” He hands him the sunflower. “You light up my world, Tetsuya. Happy White day,” he holds his hand tighter, “Will you give me that chance?”

“Just to be clear,” Kuroko states, choosing his words as he remained unaware of the spike in his flames and the rise of color by his ears, “I’m giving you a chance not because of the gifts, but because I genuinely am interested in you, and appreciate you as well. Though my feelings may not be as romantic or strong, is that okay?”

Akashi chuckled. “That’s more than enough for me, Tetsuya. Whatever makes you happy, whether it is I or not.”

The redhead took great pleasure at the slow influx of warmth entering his system from the other’s core. “Akashi-kun, I never knew you were such a dork. Or a romantic.”

“And I never knew you could be so expressive and cute.” His grip tightens, and their fingers interlock slowly. The sight of a pinking Kuroko with a red and orange flame flower crown was simply _too much mother save him_.  “Well, we have next week and whenever for us to learn more about each other, do we not?”

Akashi wanted to _melt_ when Kuroko squeezed back. “That, we do.”

 

* * *

 

(Apparently Akashi burnt off pieces of the wooden table that night. He paid for it of course, and got it as _his_ table with his Kuroko. It was a good thing Aida supported them so much that she just squealed.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @ayykaashi for knb and hq things,,,i need more knb mutuals (and my tumblr @akabanyeh isnt very active except for writing and ye hehehe occasional reblogs wee)  
> hope yall like this hihi


End file.
